Just Imaginary?
by Alexia the hedgehog
Summary: Sonic the hedgehog is the hero of Mobius, but lately he's been pushing his friends away. But when he gets a visit from an angel, everything will change. How? By one little six year old girl named...Laney. Friendship Oneshot.


What was taking them so long? I tapped my foot in irritation as I stood outside the door of the movies. It was a dreary day in Cerulean City, I was waiting on Tails to get to the theater and I didn't want to miss the show. Fifteen minutes later, I growled when I finally saw the yellow fox running across the street. He skidded to a halt in front of me.

"S-sorry Sonic! A lady's car broke down so I stopped to help her-"

"You knew I was waiting! So you kept your best friend, your brother waiting. Missing the beginning of a movie, for some lady?" I asked in exasperation, we were late for the movie and then Tails didn't bring any money for snacks! Then it started raining, lets just say that I wasn't a happy hedgehog when I left the theater. Tails and I went our separate ways, I walked down the street trying to find something to relief my stress when I felt my foot step in something slippery. I looked down to see a brown substance, I growled as I realized what it was. Dog poop.

"Great! Just what I needed!" I shouted to myself as I tried to wipe some off with the edge of the curb, I quickly picked up my pace as I continued homebound, constantly shoved and pushed by random people. Suddenly I felt arms wrap around me, I turned around knowing who it was.

"Amy let go of me." I said through gritted teeth, she continued to hug me with a bright smile.

"I just wanted to say hi, Sonic! I feel like I haven't seen you in ages!" She squealed as she tightened her grip, I shoved her off me.

"Amy. Leave me alone." I said as I walked away, she instantly caught up and took my hand.

"Oh, you don't mean that. Besides you'd be lonely without me to keep you company." She said clinging to my arm, I stopped to a deep breath the grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Listen Amy. Leave me alone! You and everyone else just won't give me a break! Sonic this, Sonic that, Sonic lets do this, Sonic lets do that! I just want to be left alone!" I shouted then ran off leaving her there standing in the rain, suddenly I felt something knock me off my feet. I looked up to see red eyes. Shadow. Not the Emo.

"What do you want shadow?" I snarled as I picked myself up and lightly pushed away a drenched quill as I looked at the sodden dark hedgehog.

"I want you to apologies to Amy. You left her standing there in the rain crying."

"No, I'm not. She won't leave me alone, no body does!"

"But she's your friend!"

"What do you know about friends? Your only friend was a girl who was killed fifty years ago!" I shouted back at him when I realized I had hit a sore point. Although it was the truth. His red eyes closed for a moment in the pouring rain then he looked to me

"Even if that's true, you need to cherish the friends you do have before they leave you." He said then walked down the street. I rolled my eyes and started to walk in the opposite direction, I suddenly turned on my heel and shouted back

"I'll cherish my friends when I find some!" But Shadow was already gone. I huffed as I started back home, this had been going on for days. It seemed like everyone wanted me to do this or that for them. My so called friends keep bugging me to do this with them do that with them, I was sick and tired of it! I slammed the door to my house. Dripping wet I kicked off my muddy shoes leaving them where ever they fall as I walked to the hall closet to get a towel, then I plopped myself on the couch. I snarled when I realized that the remote had been missing for a few days.

"The world's out to get me…" I muttered as I made my way to my bedroom, I ran my hands through my quills as I sat on the bed. This had to be the worst day ever!

"It may be for you, but your friends have had worse."

I jumped up at the sound of a soft voice, I looked around my messy room. Nothing. I shook my head then climbed back on the bed, hands behind my head and closed my eyes.

"You can't just push away your friends, Sonic."

My eyes shot open, I sat straight up fists clenched.

"Okay where are you? Who are you and how do you know my name?" I asked as I looked around my room again, then I heard a soft tinkling of laugher. I shielded my eyes as there was a bright flash of light, for a second I thought it was lightening when a hedgehog stood in front of my bed. I growled as I got out of bed and walked towards the hedgehog.

"Amy! How many times do I have to tell you to leave me alone!" I snarled but when I was about to grab her hand she disappeared. I took a step back when I bumped into her, she smiled at me.

"I'm not Amy Rose, Sonic. I'm an angel. And I've been watching your behavior towards your friends. So I have a mission for you." She said, then I noticed she was wearing a plain white dress and had a warm glow wrapped around her.

"So you're an angel? And you have something for me to do…what do I have to do?" I asked a little curious to see what she was going to say, She sat at the edge of the bed and waved her hand in a circle. It was a blue mist for a moment then I could see an image. It was a human girl. She had blond hair and hazel eyes, she was wearing blue jean overalls with a green shirt on. She looked to be about six or seven years old.

"Who's that kid?"

"That's Laney. She's going to be your mission." I looked at the girl then back to the angel and started to laugh.

"Y-you w-want me t-to b-babysit? That's too funny! Come one lets be serious, I'm Sonic the hedgehog! The fastest guy around, I've saved hundreds of people, saved cities, even the planet. But you want me to baby-sit ?" I said doubling over, she stared at the girl with a calm peaceful look on her face.

"No, not baby-sit. I want you to be her friend. When I send you to her world, you'll be just a blue hedgehog doll to the rest of the world but you can communicate with her. She'll believe you're her imaginary friend. And until you learn the true love of friendship, you will return to your world." She said as suddenly a white mist began to surround me, I yelped as I suddenly couldn't feel or see my feet.

"Hey wait! I didn't agree to this! Make it stop…." I said as the rest of my body began to disappear then there was just an eerie blackness. My head lightly throbbed as I felt my self coming to, my hand rested on something soft. I'm on my bed. I thought to myself as I waved off the angel as a dream…until I opened my eyes. Everything was the size of skyscrapers. I looked down to see that I was sitting on a bed, but not mine. How could I tell? Well one my bed isn't the size of a whale and two I don't have pink flowers on the bed. The walls of the room were a bright yellow with painted pink and blue flowers. There was a book shelf and a small desk and a little table used for tea parties, the only reason I knew that was because Cream had asked me several times to come to her silly little tea parties. I stood up only to sink down a few inches, I rubbed my head and blinked my eyes hoping that this was a dream. I pinched, kicked and even bit myself, but nothing worked. I heard the sound of giggling and racing footsteps towards the room, I started to panic. Then I remembered what the angel had said, that I was in the form of a doll meaning…I dropped on the bed trying to be as still a possible. The door swung open, suddenly I was yanked up by my waist. I couldn't help the yelp that escaped as I felt two pairs of hands holding me. Laney. Her big brown eyes glittered with happiness as she looked at me then she crushed me to her chest.

"I had the greatest day at s-school S-sonic! The teacher s-said that we're going to learn to read. Actual books! Isn't that the coolest!" She giggled as she held me up, I gasped for breath as she held me tightly.

"I can't b-breathe!" I gasped out as I squirmed in her grasp, her eyes widened then dropped me. I rubbed the back of my quills from the rough landing.

"Oh! I'm s-sorry, S-sonic! I didn't mean it!" She said then lightly stood me up, I patted down my fur after she let go.

"Umm…it's okay. I guess." I said as I looked around the room, suddenly I felt myself being picked up again. She smiled at me then quickly ran out of the room

"H-hey! Where are you taking me?" I shouted as she closed the door, she giggled.

"Don't you want to race down the banister?" She said as she walked to the edge of the stairs, I had a bad feeling about this… She placed me on top of the stairwell, I wasn't afraid but I was just so little now so I was dependant on her. Great. Sonic the Hedgehog, savior of the world was depending on a little six year old girl. Suddenly before I could protest she sat me down and shoved me down the banister railing.

"WOAH!" I shouted as everything whizzed by me, her giggles echoes around me then I hit something hard. The floor. Then the was a loud thump as she jumped the last step, gingerly she picked me up sitting me on her palm.

"That was fun!" She laughed then headed down a hall, my head was spinning.

"You mean that was rush, I haven't gotten dizzy in forever." I said hopping the room would stop going in circles soon, even though I'd have never admitted it I actually liked it.

"Hehe! You always love it! Come on Momma's making cookies!" She said as we walked into a kitchen, then the smell hit me. It was mouthwatering, but the strange thing is...I wasn't hungry. It smelled great, but there was no hunger. I guess since I'm a doll ,in more ways than one, I don't get hungry. She sat me up on the table then ran over to the stove, her mom had strawberry blond hair and brown eyes.

"Mommy! Can Sonic and I have a cookie?" She pleaded, her mom laughed handing her a cookie.

"Sure but I don't think Sonic needs one, but if you want to give him some then you should take it from your cookie." She said as Laney ran back over to me, in her hand was the biggest chocolate chip cookie I had ever seen.

"Here Sonic! Eat it." She said as she handed me a little piece, I tried to take from her but it was so huge for me that I instantly dropped it.

"Well, maybe you shouldn't have a cookie." She said with a giggle then quickly picked up the piece I dropped and ate it. I sighed as I tried to remember what all happened and how I could get back. If I remembered correctly I was going to stay this way until I learned the true love of friendship, what ever that was. She spent the rest of the day running back and forth from her room to the living room to the kitchen and back to her room dragging me along. I actually sighed in relief when her mom said it was time for bed, she climbed in bed with me in hand as she pulled up the covers.

"Night Sonic. Sweet dreams." She said with a yawn as her hand draped over me, I laid there unsure what to do. Should I try to escape or stay? Once I was sure she was asleep, I wiggled under her hand and was able to move on my own. I looked at her sleeping face, she was a sweet little girl. I sighed knowing I was going to stay, I mean how hard can it be to be a six year olds best friend? A few months passed and I got to know the little Laney. Her favorite color was blue, she liked flowers and she always said I was her best friend, whether that was true or not I wasn't sure.

I closed my eyes as I waited for her to get back from school, I felt a smile crawl on my face as I heard the sound of footsteps echo throughout the house. Laney threw open the door and tossed herself on the bed with a sigh.

"What's new?" I asked sitting up she looked up at me with tired expression.

"Tired?"

"Yeah and I have a lot of homework, so we can't do those sketches we were planning. I wanted to see if I could do your quills better, but…" She trailed off then I noticed something, the first time I met Laney she was six years old, now she was thirteen years old. When did the years pass? I stood up walking over to her, I leaned on her head with a grin.

"Well maybe I can help?" I said she laughed as she sat back up, leaving me on the bed.

"You don't know how to do pre-algebra!" She said as she dumped her backpack out, I leapt out of the way of a stay pencil.

"Yes, I do! Well, its been a while, but I can try!" I said with a smirk as I tugged on her book, she giggled and pulled it away from me.

"Well maybe Algebra can wait fifteen minutes, or more. Anyway I do a lot of work at school, come on." She said lightly picking me up and sitting me on her palm, as she walked to her desk her fingers lightly stroked my quills. I jumped down from her hand and on to the desk, She giggled as she pulled out a blank sheet of paper and pencils. Flipping on the overhead light, she peered at me then picked up a pencil, for half an hour she didn't look up. I closed my eyes then opened them. The thirteen year was gone and replaced by a sixteen year old, her hair had grown out, her face slimmed. She looked into the mirror as she had a hair band in her mouth, I sighed shaking my head.

"Ya know. If the dude really likes you then you shouldn't worry about how you look." I said, she shook her head with a grin as she picked up a brush.

"I want to look nice. Besides what would you know about dating?" She said twisting her hair up, I rolled my eyes then a memory flashed. Amy. Sometimes I would go to twinkle park to humor her, and in the end I would actually have a great time.

"Sonic?" My head snapped up, she stood there in front of me. Deep Blue shirt and blue jean pants, she had a distressed look on her face.

"Are you okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. You look nice." I said then jumped down from the dresser and walked over to her drawing table. I wrapped my arms around the table leg and climbed up until I was at the top. I lifted up a pencil and started to doodle, she picked up her purse then turned to me.

"What are you doing, you silly hedgehog?" She asked as she walked over to me, I shrugged. She laughed then picked me up and lightly kissed the top of my head.

"Wish me luck."

"Good Luck." I said, if only I knew that when she came back she would be in tears and that her boyfriend broke up with her.

"H-he said I wasn't pretty enough for h-him." She cried with her head buried in the pillow, I crawled over to her lightly stroking her head.

"Hey! That guy was a jerk. And he's blind, you are pretty Laney. If he doesn't see it then lost out on great girl." I said, she looked up at me then sat up. I sat in her hand as she lifted me to her face, I lightly brushed away the tears.

"Don't cry, Laney. Just smile." I said as she lightly took my hand in hers.

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Sonic." She said as she lightly gave me a hug, a smile spread across my face. I closed my eyes enjoying her warm embrace, a year would pass and everything came crashing down…

" Laney! Don't go out with him again! Don't you remember what happened last time?" I said pacing the bed, she held her head up with a hand resting on the dresser.

"Look Sonic. It's my choice who I date! Besides you're just some hedgehog I made up! Just an imaginary friend I made up when I was little!" She shouted as she threw her jacket over the bed and fell over me.

"Laney! Laney! Don't do this! Laney!" I shouted as I crawled out from under the jacket, but when I finally made it out all I saw was the slamming door. From then on it was like I never existed, she ignored me and even when she found out that I was right. She still wouldn't look or talk to me, then came the time for her to go to college. She had ignored my failings and shouts as she placed me in a corner in her room, far from her sight. She sighed as she placed a brown cardboard box on the bed and began packing the items she was taking with her, I jumped up wanting to go with her. To say I was sorry and to take me with her, I knew that I was probably never going home and I knew my friends probably hated my guts. She was my only friend and I didn't want her to leave.

"Laney? Laney…I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I want to come with you. Don't leave me here." I said leaning against the box, she didn't even flinch. She placed her different drawing supplies, a few small collectables

"What am I forgetting?" She wondered aloud as she looked around the room, I jumped up and down waving my hands franticly

"Laney! Laney!" She never glanced my way. Tears slipped down as she left the room with her items, I sat on the bed defeated and spent. A day passed as I just sat on the bed, her mom walked in with tears in her eyes. She looked at me, picked me up and placed me in a box inside the closet. I didn't try to escape. What's the point? I sat and slept and wondered if she would ever remember me or forgive me. I didn't know is it was hours, days, weeks, months until I felt the box I was in shift. I grimaced at the bright lights, then burst into a smile.

"Laney!" I cried out at the sight of her, she was exactly the same as when I first met her. Blue overalls, green shirt, brown eyes, blond hair. She giggled as she picked me up , sitting me on her palm.

"Hehee! My names not Laney! I'm Ali! Who are you?" She said as she sat on Laney's bed. She looked exactly like Laney, how could it not be her?

"I'm Sonic. Sonic the hedgehog." I replied, she giggled then turned as the door opened, a young woman walked in with a duffle bag in hand.

"Ali, did you find the box of toys?" She asked as she hung the bag over a chair, then realization hit me. Laney. The woman was Laney. My little Laney! Years had gone by and I didn't even know it! She looked at Ali then frowned.

"That's the wrong box sweetie. I think grandma put it in the hallway, why don't you ask her?" She said taking me away from Ali, she frowned then smiled.

"Okay, momma. I'll be back Sonic!" She said then ran out of the room waving at me, I watched her leave. Then looked up at Laney. She had tears streaming down her face then sat on the bed, clutching me to her chest.

"I've missed you. You're my best friend, I can't believe how fast the years have gone…" She said holding me like she used to do, she turned me over and cradled me in her arm lightly stroking my quills. To her I was still a doll and her friend.

"Laney I-" I began to say when a old familiar mist began to wrap around me, I wiggled shouting.

"NO! Wait! I don't want to leave!" But one second later I was back in my dim room sitting on my bed, the angel stood there with a smile on her face.

"So have you learned what the true love of friendship?" She asked lightly taking my hand, my entire face was wet with tears as I nodded my head.

"True friends never leave you forgotten, and to hold on to friends you do have or one day they'll be gone…" I said as I remembered her happy face, the angel smiled at me.

"Then my job is done. Also only an hour has passed here, so you can still make up for what you've done." She said then began to fade away, I sat there in disbelief for a moment the flew out of the house in the pouring rain. I ran and ran until I got to Tails's workshop, I threw open the door , ran downstairs and hugged the young kitsune.

"I'm so sorry, little buddy! I was being such a jerk, can you ever forgive me?" I said in a rush, he pushed away from me with a small smile.

"Sure! I'm sorry I kept you waiting." He said I ruffled his hair grinning.

"I'm the sorry one. Look I have to go! Where's Shadow? Oh I'll just look around. See ya!" I said then ran out of the building leaving a confused fox, I zoomed through the city till I got to the G.U.N base. I threw open the door and ran to the secretary,

"Hi! I'm Sonic the hedgehog, I need to-I mean I have to speak to Shadow the Hedgehog!" I said fumbling over the words, she smiled then turned away as she paged him. A second later there was a flash of light and a scowling face.

"What do you want Faker?" He growled, I just shook his hand and clapped him on the back earning a shocked look.

"You were right! I'm sorry I was so rude. Have you seen Amy?" I asked then ran out before he could answer, Rouge walked out into the room and rested a hand on Shadow's shoulder.

"What's with him?"

"I think he's finally jumped off the deep end. He just said I was right." Rouge laughed shaking her head saying 'Like that will ever happen'. I ran through the park, my entire body drenched to the bone when I saw a pink form sitting on the bench. In an instant I scooped her up and spun her around.

"Please, please forgive me, Ames! I'm So sorry! I'll do anything to make it up to you. Please say you'll forgive me, I'm so sorry I made you cry." I pleaded holding her hand, she stared at me in shock then wrapped me in hug.

"Of course I forgive you! I could never be mad at you, come on. Lets get out of this rain!" She said taking my hand as we walked through the rain when I head a small voice, I turned around to see bouncing bond pig tails. It was a little girl and her mother walking through the rain, and the mother looked just like Laney.

_Friends never abandon you…..

* * *

_

**_Hey, everyone! Hehe, I had this idea in my mind since I saw a video by SonicRocksMySocks on SheezyArt and it made me think of Toy Story and the video and boom! Here's this story. I know it's not great or very detailed, I just wrote it out and posted it here. Sorry if Sonic is Ocish, I'm not all that used to writing sonic, I'm more of a Shadow type of girl. SO I hope you like it and please review! Thanks and ~God Bless!~_**

**_Ps. To see the video to to my FanFic profile or my facebook profile (the link to my profile on Facebook is on my profile also!)_**


End file.
